choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Victus
Victus, a character in the ''A Courtesan of Rome'' book, is your father. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Victus has ginger hair and beard. He has brown eyes and blue markings on his face and arm. He wears a gladiator's outfit. Personality Victus is shown to care deeply for his family, and made a bloodpact with them that they will find each other again when they were captured by the Roman Republic eight years ago. Since then, he has been forced to fight as a Gladiator for Lucanus, but has voiced his disgust that the Romans find entertainment in Bloodsport. He obviously takes no pleasure in being forced to kill other Gladiators such as The Giant. Chapters [[:Category:A Courtesan of Rome|'Series']]/[[A Courtesan of Rome|'Book']]: A Courtesan of Rome * Chapter 1: A Princess of Gaul * Chapter 2: Crossing the Rubicon * Chapter 3: The Aid of the Gods * Chapter 4: The Hunt * Chapter 5: Red-Handed * Chapter 6: Marked * Chapter 7: A Fighting Chance * Chapter 8: The Goddess of Watching * Chapter 9: Power Vacuum * Chapter 10: Snakes in the Grass * Chapter 11: Trial By Combat * Chapter 12: Raising The Stakes * Chapter 13: Bread and Circus * Chapter 14: A Twist of Fate * Chapter 15: Best Served Cold * Chapter 16: Triumph * Chapter 17: A Life for a Life * Chapter 18: The Die is Cast * Chapter 19: A Warrior's Death * Chapter 20: The Liberators * Chapter 21: The Ides of March Relationships Main Character Victus is her father. For the first half of the book, he is desperate to return to his daughter and to learn she is safe. Upon their reunion, he always does whatever he can to protect her. In Chapter 18, she has to choose between him and Syphax, as she can only try to save one of them with the help of her reputation. If she chooses Syphax and succeeds in freeing him, Victus will understand. In this case, when her plan to kill Caesar fails and she also has to fight in the arena, he will train her. As they both win the fight and refuse to fight each other, they are both freed in the same chapter. Delphinia Victus is her husband. In the reminiscences, it's revealed how they met. When Delphinia was a young girl, she was captured by Catauni. At that time, Victus was newly elected chieftain of the tribe. Although Catauni used to kill all trespassers, Victus spared Delphinia and later married her. As he admitted, she had taught him that mercy could also be strength. In another reminiscence, when Delphinia is assaulted by First Spear and his soldiers, Victus is terrified that she might die, and no matter of your choice, he decides to stay by her side instead of chasing the aggressors, because the family must care about each other. After years, Victus meets First Spear again, and depending on your choice, kills or just wounds him. In a premium scene in Chapter 13, you can ask Euthymios what Victus says about Delphinia. Euthymios answers casually that Victus killed, or nearly killed (depending on your choice)'' some guy who dared to look funny at his wife''. If you freed him in Chapter 18, later Victus accompanies Delphinia on the stands, watching Main Character's fight in Chapter 19. Otherwise, Victus fights alongside his daughter on the arena. In both cases, in Chapter 18 Delphinia neglects her duty at Cleopatra's side, to meet her husband. Cingerix Victus is his father. In the reminiscences, you can see that he's not always pleased with his son's hotheadedness and naivety, though it's revealed that Victus's stern attitude is dictated by his love and care. In Chapter 15, he compliments Cingerix, saying that the latter is very similar to his grandfather (Victus's father). In a premium scene in Chapter 13, if you ask Euthymios what Victus thinks about Cingerix, he will tell you that Victus worries that he taught his son how to be a warrior, but not how to be a man. After Legate Aquila's punishment (death or exile), when Main Character tells her father that Cingerix is probably dead, Victus firmly denies it, stating that he would feel that if it was true. Later, knowing the truth about Cingerix's betrayal, he's pained and wishes that his son had the strength and courage of Main Character. If you choose to win Cingerix over, in Chapter 20 Victus meets him in the gladiators' barracks. He's initially surprised by the fact that his son is actually dating Euthymios, but later says that Cingerix couldn't pick anyone better. Syphax In Chapter 11, Victus meets him briefly, after the latter's fight and shortly before his own turn. They get acquainted in Chapter 12, after Victus's revenge on First Spear. Initially Victus is suspicious of the young man, but later Syphax explains his motives and shares newest informations about Main Character. Soon, they become friends. In Chapter 17, both men are forced to fight each other to death. After a fierce duel, Victus manages to gain an advantage and is about to kill Syphax, but after Main Character's intervention, Marc Antony pardons young man's life. In Chapter 18, if Main Character chooses to free Syphax, Victus commends her decision, saying that he's proud of her. Marc Antony Because Marc Antony wasn't involved in massacre of Catauni, Victus holds no personal hatred against him. That's why in Chapter 17, after being spared with Syphax, he shouts Praise Antony! while the mob yells Praise Caesar!. However, he initially dislikes Marc for being Roman, our enemy. In the premium scene in Chapter 18, if you decide to free Victus and then tell him that you love Antony, your father is less than pleased and says that he'd rather cut off Antony's head than let him look upon you. Eventually, he accepts your choice, explaining that he just doesn't want you to get hurt. In the final chapter, if you choose to stay with Antony, you explain that you have become too Roman to return to Gaul. Then Victus smiles and suggests that the main reason is rather a certain soldier who will be speaking at the Caesar's funeral tomorrow. Lucanus Flavius Lucanus Flavius is the owner of ludus in Arretium, to which Victus belongs. Due to his arrogance and cruelty, he's generally hated by most of the gladiators. He often mocks and humiliates Victus, trying to break him. In Chapter 9, after the latter's assault on First Spear, Flavius orders the guards enchain him and free him only for training. If Victus explains his reasons, Flavius insults him and Delphinia. In Chapter 18, if you decide to free Syphax, Flavius orders his subordinates to flog Victus. In the final chapter, Victus kills him. Gallery Outfit Choices Victus Full View.png|Full View Victus Battle Axe.png|Battle Axe Victus Longsword and Shield.png|Longsword and Shield Victus Armor.png|Armor Victus Armor Full View.jpg|Standard Armor Full View Victus King's Armor.jpg|King's Armor Miscellaneous TheMainCharacterinACoRandherfamilychainedup.png|Victus and his family as prisoners ACoR Torque of Chieftainship.jpg|Torque Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'A Courtesan of Rome' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Parents